Vini Vidi Vici
by Lost Darkness
Summary: An american has literlay dropped out of the sky right in front of Ranma and Akane. What importance does she have and what spring did she fall into?
1. The Strange Girl Who Fell Out of the Sky

Hey this is my second Ranma fanfic and I don't know how'll it'll go but I have high hopes please read and review

For the legal people:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or anyone else except for my original charaters

*****************************************************************************************************

"Vini Vidi Vici" The teacher said, "These were the words Caesar used when he conquered a city. Now does anyone know what they mean?"

Silence.

"Ranma Saotome." The teacher called

"What?" Ranma asked snapping out of his daze.

"What does Vini Vidi Vici mean?"

Ranma paused for around three minutes before answering "No."

A girl in the front of the class raised her hand. "Yes Miss Karumina?"

"I came I saw I conquered." She answered.

Ranma mumbled something about smart ass under his breath. Little did he know she heard him. 

Later after school Akane and Ranma were on their way home when out of no where a girl ran up to them. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. 

She looked very American.

"Where am I?" she asked, "What city, what country?"

Ranma looked at her a little shock. She had spoken in English and neither of them knew what she said.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked in Japanese

"Oh Japanese," the girl said in almost perfect Japanese, "Where are we what city?"

"Nerima in Japan?" Akane said wondering what was wrong with this strange girl.

"Oh shit." She said.

"Do you need some help?" Ranma asked.

"Uh yeah do you know a place I could stay?" she asked

"You can stay with us." Akane invited smiling.

"But…" Ranma started. Akane elbowed him in the stomach.

"That would be great. But I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all but there may be things that'll startle you."

"After what happened to me on the way here I'm not sure many things will startle me. By the way my name is Tye I'm from America" She said  

"By the way my name is Tye I'm from America"

"Tye isn't a very American name." Ranma said. 

"My mother was kind of weird."

"Please excuse Ranma he's a jerk my name is Akane."

They walked home Tye explaining how and why she got there.

"You see I'm looking for my half sister and the source I used decided that I wasn't trust worthy and knocked me out and took me here he just forgot to mention 

where he was taking me." 

Ranma and Akane nodded. They finally reached the dojo and went in.

"We're home." Akane called. They went into the kitchen and found Kasumi starting to prepare dinner.

"Hello and who's this?" Kasumi asked turning around and spotting Tye

"This is Tye she's from America, Tye this is my sister Kasumi."

"Hello Kasumi." Tye said with a small polite bow.

"Oh my hello Tye." Kasumi said.

Later at dinner Tye was getting interrogated. 

"What's it like in America?" Tendo asked

"Uh?" Tye started

"How come you can speak perfect Japanese?" Nabiki asked

"Uh?"

"Can you help me with my English homework?" Ranma asked which was followed by Akane's elbow

"Uh?" 

"Do you know anything about martial arts?"

"Uh Yes I do I'm really good."

Ranma's eyes light up at that. "Really? Well how'd you like to spar with me?"

"Your on." Tye replied.

They went outside and got ready to spar. Ranma made the first move, which Tye dodged. After that it was pretty much indescribable with so intense moves. (Ranma: Or some one's just lazy. Me: Shut up, **to audience** back to the action) Finally they stopped but they kind of stop in midair breathing hard they plunged into the koi pond. But when they came up neither of them was the same.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma and Tye screamed at once

Well that's it please review and check for my next update which will hopefully be soon. And tell you're friends. See ya until next time, adios, au revior, aufwiedersehen (I had help with that one), cheerio

Ranma: Get on with it

Me: **glare** Bye **smiles sweetly**


	2. The Strange Girl Who Fell out of the Sky...

Hello! I'm back and ready to go I think. Sorry for the delay I think I'll give an outrageous excuse instead of a most used one. Well here it goes aliens from Pluto (my native planet (joke)) came to earth and kidnapped me to do freaky tests but when the Queen saw who they were planning to dot the tests on she stopped them and on the way back to Earth the ship got attacked and I fell in to the time and place portal which sent me to Earth but during the Middle Ages right in the middle of a huge war. So I had to fight my way out of that and here I am. How's that for an excuse?

Ranma: Stupid

Me: How dare you 

Akane: Ranma shut up Lost Darko get to the story.

Me: Lost Darkness *sniffs*

Akane: Whatever 

Legal People's worst nightmare: I don't own Ranma ½ Its their nightmare because the day when I do claim that I really do own Ranma ½ ( don't tell anyone) I won't give up so easily

Ranma: Yeah and in a million years that wil happen 

Me: Right you are 

Ranma: I didn't mean it literally

Me: I did 

Last time: "Do you know anything about martial arts?"

"Uh Yes I do I'm really good."

Ranma's eyes light up at that. "Really? Well how'd you like to spar with me?"

"You're on." Tye replied.

They went outside and got ready to spar. Ranma made the first move, which Tye dodged. After that it was pretty much indescribable with so intense moves. Finally they stopped but they kind of stop in midair breathing hard they plunged into the koi pond. But when they came up neither of them was the same.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma and Tye screamed at once.

This Time:

Tye was looking not at the sixteen year old boy she had been before but at a female version.

Ranma was amazed where Tye had been moments before a quite handsome guy with short dirty blonde hair, stood.

"Jusenkyo?" The man said. 

The red haired girl nodded.

Meanwhile the Tendo's and Mr. Saotome were staring at the teenage girl….err….boy in awe.

"So your mysterious contact stopped by China." Akane asked grasping the incident and concept very well.

"Yep sadly enough, my 'contact' also pushed me in but I got them back by pushing them into, I believe it was the 'spring of drowned frog'" Tye explained.

"Can I get some hot water here?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah me too." Tye said 

Kasumi went to the kitchen and got some boiling water and pour ed it on the two. Returned to their natural selves Ranma and Tye resumed their fight. Much to their dismay they again fell into the koi pond. Around the time when they were again back to their normal selves Ryoga (the pig) came squealing in. 

"P-Chan!" Akane called and held out her arms but poor P-Chan was too busy staring at the young man standing up dripping with water. He growled jealousy as the young man went up to Akane and started to talk to her like they were good friends. P-Chan snapped and charged up to the young man and bit him on the hand. 

"Ouch." Tye yelped. 

"P-Chan? What are you doing?" Akane exclaimed pulling P-Chan off of Tye, "I'm sorry he usually doesn't do this." 

"That's okay." Tye said and smiled a very handsome smile. Akane blushed. Ranma's fists tightened.

"Oh come on Ranma I'm a girl do you really think I'm trying to hit on your fiancé?" Tye asked as Ranma blushed. 

"Do you think you could change back now?" Akane asked. 

"Oh am I embarrassing you?" Tye joked.

""No!" Akane exclaimed as she punched Tye in the stomach.

"Alright, for your dignity I'll go take a bath." Tye said

P-Chan had no clue what was going on but when a beautiful girl came back minutes later instead of a handsome you man he started to get the idea. P-Chan ran off and himself took a bath. Ryoga came back and was shocked to realize he found the beautiful young girl was more attractive than he had originally thought almost more attractive than Akane  wait a minute what was he thinking?

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Well how was that? Good huh. You know it takes a lot to be a writer.

Tiny Boomerang: Oh no don't start that again

Me: Yeah because you have to write all that descriptive stuff

Tiny Boomerang: Stop her somebody before she really gets started.

Me: And there's the whole thing about  plot and mfp 

Ranma: *puts hand over Lost Darkness's mouth*

Tiny Boomerang: AH music to my ears. Sorry if its too short for you I'm sure you'll get over it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That means you elven dragonlord I know you're reading this oh and thank you to my **one **reviewer. See ya!


	3. Author's Note

Author's note

Okay people listen up. In America where I live they don't have all of the Ranma volumes in English, the language I speak so therefore all I know about Akari is that she's a she and it sounds like her and Ryoga should be paired up. But not knowing enough about her or what her personality's like so I don't want to misportray her because then I'd get more crap from you. Oh and Luke Evans, chill out you don't have to discourage me from writing this which you're doing. If I hadn't done it the way I had Ryoga wouldn't even be in the stupid fanfic so calm down okay. 

Tiny Boomerang: I would like to apologize for my owner she's kind of a little ticked off.

**NOW ACCEPTING ANNONOMUS REVIEWS BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!**

Until next time


End file.
